The Mad Murderer Remake Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to the TMMR Wiki! Here we store information on everything related to TMMR. We have pages for characters, game modes, maps, and more! Game Modes Classic Classic is the main game mode of The Mad Murderer Remake. There is a sheriff, murderer, and everyone else is an innocent bystander. This is the most common round in the game. The murderer's goal is to kill everyone with your chosen ability. 10 seconds after the game starts, you get your weapon. You are supposed to kill everyone with skill and determination. Sometimes you might need to kill everyone first then kill the sheriff, the opposite, or kill everyone while the innocent isn't watching. As a Sheriff, your goal is to protect the innocent bystanders and yourself with the revolver you have shoot the murderer without dying. If you die in the hands of the murderer, your revolver is dropped until an innocent grabs it and becomes the new sheriff. As an Innocent bystander, you must stay alive at all costs to win a round. Avoid being killed by the knife-wielding murderer. If the sheriff is slain, grab the gun before the murderer catches you attempting to grab it. Murderer Madness Murderer Madness has a chance to occur every three rounds Murderers: You will get your knife in ten seconds, you will also spawn with your chosen ability. (Bulletproof, Fake Gun, Shapeshift, Deathbeam, Laser, Spam Knife, ETC.) Your goal as a murderer is to kill every other murderer while trying not to die, if you kill a murderer ten seconds goes up the timer, try to be the last one standing to win. (Identifier, Shapeshift, and Fake Gun has no use in this game mode.) Sheriff Shootout Sheriff Shootout has a chance to occur every three rounds Sheriffs: You will get your revolver in ten seconds. Your goal as the sheriff is to kill every other sheriff while trying not to die, unlike Murderer Madness if you get a kill the timer does not gain ten seconds, so you better be fast. Be the last one standing to win. Juggernaut Juggernaut has a chance to occur every three rounds Juggernaut: You will get your knife in ten seconds, you will also spawn with your chosen ability. Your goal as Juggernaut is to kill every other sheriff without trying to die, unlike normal murderers you have larger health than in classic (Your health depends on the player count) every kill you get you will gain ten seconds to win. You will stand different to other players because you will have a red health bar over your head. Sheriffs: You will get your revolver in ten seconds. Your goal as a sheriff is to take down the ever powerful Juggernaut, the Juggernaut has a red health bar over their head, shot them until their health bar goes down and they die, and try not to die to win the game. Infected Infected has a chance to occur every three rounds Infected: You will get your knife in ten seconds. Try to infect Survivors without the sheriff seeing you, infect everyone (Including the sheriff.) to win the round, every infection gets you ten seconds to the timer, you will only be able to stab and not throw in this game mode, but the stab hit boxes are way bigger. Sheriff: You will get your revolver in ten seconds. Your goal as the sheriff is to protect the Survivors and yourself with the revolver you have shoot the Infected without dying, if you get infected by the Infected the Survivors can still pick the gun up and shoot them, unlike the sheriff gun in Classic mode the revolver is 2x faster in reloading. Survivors: Stay by the sheriff at all times, or hide the whole round, try not to get killed by the knife holding Infected, remember you can always get the sheriff revolver if the sheriff gets infected. Traitor Trouble Traitor Trouble has a chance to occur every three rounds Traitors: You will get your fake revolver and knife in ten seconds. Your goal as a Traitor is to act like an Innocent while trying to kill the real innocents, you can tell your fellow team mates from real Innocents is that they have a red knife on their body, and their name tag is red, if you kill your fellow team mate you die also, every kill you get the timer gains ten seconds. Try not to get shot the whole round while killing everyone else. Innocents: You will get your revolver in ten seconds. Your goal as an Innocent is to kill all the fake Innocents, also known as Traitors, and try not to kill your fellow innocents. If you shoot your fellow innocents, you will be killed for teamkill. However, the revolver reloads two times faster than in Classic. Try to kill the Traitors and prevent your death to win the round. One In The Chamber One In The Chamber has a chance to occur every three rounds Contestants: You will get your knife and UZI in ten seconds. Your goal as a Contestant is to shoot/stab the other contestant, your Uzi starts off with one bullet. but when you kill other contestants you get an extra bullet, the knife can only stab. everyone kill you get the timer gains ten seconds. Try to be the last Contestant standing to win the round. Red Vs Gold Red Vs Gold has a chance to occur every three rounds Red (Murderers): You will get your knife in ten seconds. Your goal as a Murderer is to kill the sheriffs (They have gold/yellow sparkles on them.) and try not to get shot by the Sheriffs (Gold), every kill you get the timer gains ten seconds, once every Sheriff (Gold team) is dead, Red Team wins the round. Gold (Sheriffs): You will get your revolver in ten seconds. Your goal as a Sheriff is to shoot the murderers (They have red sparkles on them.) and try not to get killed by the Murderers. (Gold) Once every Murderer (Red team) is dead, Gold Team wins the round. Characters Every round, you play as a character from the roster. You can buy a character from the shop so you don't have to wait until you play as them. Shop Abilities, Gear, and Knife Skins you can buy from the shop.